


When Swords Cross

by HNC



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNC/pseuds/HNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That gray-haired girl... two braids... pair of thin-framed glasses... intense stare coming from her red eyes... dark green uniform... that swordbag... this swordswoman definitely had to be something special to Hajime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ultimate Swordswoman

He felt like a inferior to her, green tie, white shoes, black jeans, white button shirt, and dark brown hair with a stupid ahoge pointing and tilting another way... he felt embarassed to go and try to talk to her. Gulping down his courage he began walking his way to the female, carrying a swordbag with her arms folded and back leaning against the wall. He thought to himself.

"H-Hello there" The boy had a greeting tone, hoping that it wasn't obnoxious or quiet. The female looked up, pushing her glasses up before speaking. "Hello.. State your business." This girl had a business like tone, somewhat sending a shiver down the boy's back. 

"O-Oh um.. I was wanting to greet you. I'm Hajime Hinata"

"I'm Peko Pekoyama... the Ultimate Swordswoman" She outstretched her hand for a handshake, surprising Hajime at least a bit before he took it and shook hands. "May I ask.. what is your talent?" 

"W-Well... I don't.. I'm a reverse course student.. M-May I ask... do you know how we got here?" Hajime hoped to god that he didn't look like a fool just now.. oh how embarassing that would be...

"I do not know... what about you?" She spoke in a somewhat disappointed tone. 

"Well.. I just remember opening a door... seeing you guys in a classroom... that weird magic bunny... then this island..."

"I see..." She looked down for a moment before walking off.

Hajime thought to himself as a failure as he spotted a pink-haired girl playing a arcade game.


	2. Let the Island Life of Mutual Killing begin!

Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman, simply took a stroll outside of that hotel lobby where she first met the boy. Thinking to herself, swimming out of this island wouldn't be a option for everyone. She had to get everyone out. While thinking of possiblilities she began to feel some heavy wind, looking up dhe noticed the clear sunny sky had been covered by gray clouds. "W-What..?" She asked herself, clearly confused by the sudden change.

"The Four Gods of Destruction are now calling me.."

"Eh?! What is this?! My kimino will get wet!"

"Uuuhhaa... m-maybe a umbrella will prevent m-m-me from getting a cold from the rain..."

A sudden anouncement occured, in a voice different than all the students Hajime have heard of. He knew something ominous was going to happen.. and on instnct he looked outside to see if Peko was okay, clearly confused like everyone else. 

"Attention! Attention! Everyone please make your way towards Jabberwock Park!"

Just like that she began moving. Hajime, gulping his courage, began to move but in a path that would hopefully cross paths with Peko. Simply put... he had some luck since he as behind the swordswoman as they walked down a street, she didn't even know he was there. With all courage built up and hope raised, Hajime called out the girl and walked faster to approach her. "Hey Peko!" 

Turning around, she began to notice the brown haired kid again, simply pushing her glasses up and responding back in her usual business like tone. "Yes Hajime?"

Just like that he caught up to her, smiling somewhat because he was nervous. "Hey do you know how fast it turned like this? "No, I don't know... it just happened all of a sudden, and that person on the annoucement... maybe we should raise our guard up, don't you think?" Hajime nodding agreement, now walking next to Peko.

 

"Let the Island Life of Mutual Killing begin!" The black and white bear annouced with enthusiasm, Hajime and the others stood there shocked as they only had 2 options: Kill someone without going noticed, or stay on that island forever. Looking around he noticed some of the cringed faces the others had, Peko was nervous a bit herself, the safety of herself and the others were now in danger. Sighing a bit, he walked up to her in some sort of concern.

"Hey is everything alright?"  
"Hajime... you do realize our safety is now put into jeopardy, right?"  
"Yeah... knew that from the moment he said "kill".  
"I... I think its best we find a negotiation to meet with everyone's terms.."  
"Peko thats not happening... realistically its impossible, b-but if you feel as if you need some protection, I can try my best to defend you!"  
"D-Defend me?"

Peko was really surprised by the confident tone of him saying he'll protect her. No one ever tried to protect her, it was just herself. Sighing a bit, she inspected the boy and gave simple nod. "Alright then... we have a alliance, do we not?"

"Yea... just no killing or trying to get killed" He shook hands with Peko, smiling confidently. Great! Now all he had to do was find a way to protect her...


	3. Party Planning

A meeting was called on by the newly and self-elected leader Byakuya Togami. Everyone had to attend the meeting in the dining hall no matter the situation, although a few didn't want to come they were dragged in as well.

"Attention everybody! I have called this annoucement for the sake of everyone's stress." Togami announced, Ibuki was in her seat, jumpy as usual around Togami. Next to Hajime, well it was Nagito, not who he wanted to sit next to. 

"It has come to my attention that a party will be needed to relax the stress of everyone, so from this point on I will assign duties to those of you willing to attend. Otherwise you may not attend without pulling your own weight."

Togami began to pick people for certain duties that needed to be set up for the party. Luckily Nagito was picked for cleaning the lobby, Hajime was able to go to the store to pick up some food supplies. 

"Hey Peko.. want to come with me to the market and pick out food supplies and whatever we might need there?" This was his chance, his chance to get to know this girl a little more.

"I see no reason to deny this... sure. I'll go." Just like that she stood up and dusted her skirt, rubbing a bit on the hips as well...

A few moments later it was just the two of them walking to the market, talking about how Peko's purpose in Kendo was, really all she was meant to do was cut and protect certain enemies and people. Strange... he never really thought it would be that simple to become a swordswoman.

Once inside the market Hajime began to look around, awed by the possibilities of extending his time with Peko. "Hey Peko, what movie genres do you like? Perhaps we can watch some together?"

A small blush came to her face, never has anyone really said the word "together" wile it involved Peko. She approached him and looked at the movies, bending lower to observe the movies at the bottom. Hajime's face turned pink a bit, being able to see the girl in a bent-over state. 

"Anything seem alright with me... except drama." Peko stood up straight, pushing her glasses up. 

"Okay well we'll watch a movie some other time, Togami wants us to find food and some decorations for the party... lets go" And like that, Hajime made a pretty smooth move on Peko, still keeping things in a straight pathway.

About two hours later the pair were now back at the dining hall, inside were Nagito, Mahiru, and Hiyoko cleaning the tables nestly and professionally clean. 

"You two, I see you brought what you needed.. well done, help set up the decorations, Hajime you can help Peko decorate the walls too. Lets hurry now... I'm really starving" He suddenly pulled out a turkey leg given by Teruteru, taking a huge bite out of it.


	4. First Murder

It was 7pm and the dining hall was set up perfectly on Togami's schedule for the party. Teruteru brought out various plates to the tables crowded by other students, except for Fuyuhiko and Chiaki. Once the party had begun Hajime began to serve himself a glass of orange soda, a plate full of meat, pasta, and salad. He of course wanted to fin a very specific person so he walked up to Togami, a bit embarassed that he was asking to look for a girl...

"H-Hey Togami! Have you seen Peko..? Great party by the way"

"Well.. you're lucky to ask me this now right before I begin my feast for the night. Peko should be in the office outside here." Just like that Togami went head to head with Akane in a food eating contest.

Hajime arrived at the door and sighed, gulping to clear his throat and build up hos courage. With 3 simple knocks he heard a chair move and the door open, Peko had her usual stare but was surprised to see Hajime. 

"Hajime..? Why aren't you attending the party?"

"Ah... I was just going to ask you that. Mind if I come in and accompany you?"

Peko gave a warm welcome and opened the door. Hajime took a seat next to Peko, he was surprised that she was actually checking over the security cameras, he even noticed a titanium case next to her plate which wasn't touched yet.

"So.. you're making sure everything goes okay? Mind if I ask what did you get to eat?"

With a push of her glasses she brought her plate next to his, they both had a same side dish: pasta. While Peko was talking about what she was told to do by Togami, Hajime noticed something strange about Peko's pasta. As she was talking she lifted her fork with pasta, ready to eat it... until Hajime grabbed her wrist. 

"Don't..."

"W-What..? What do you mean?"

Hajime noticed something different about Peko's dish, it looked more shiny, he could even see a hint of blue. "Peko... your pasta looks more shiny and a bit of blueish compared to mine... its gone bad or... someone tried to drug you."

Peko's eyes dialated, completely surprised that Hajime was able to catch that. "H-Hajime... I'm surprised you stopped me.. Thanks"

"No.. don't thank me yet. Lets go look for Teruteru.. he has some explaining to do.." He looked over at the cameras, unable to find the chef anywhere. "Tch... bastard is on the run.. lets move!" He got up and held Peko's hand, dragging her out with him as a pink blush came to her face, never has anyone held her hand in a manner to save her. 

A few minutes of looking around, Hajime sighed, still he wasn't sure how Teruteru managed to get away.

"Hajime.. perhaps he's in the office? We should go check immediately" Peko tried to warn him, a uneasy feeling came to their guts as they began to move out towards the exit in the dining hall. Just like that, a blackout occured, people began to stop and talk about in confusion, Hajime didn't know where Peko was so he outstretched his arms to manuever around. 

"Peko? Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of-" She cut off her words, feeling the boy grope her breasts all of a sudden.

"W-Whats this... ball thing?" 

"Hajime... j-just let go of my breasts..."

The boy gasped, quickly able to hold the girl's hand once more in case they were to get lost looking for each other. 

"Stay close... something bad might hap-"

The lights turned back on. Everyone looked around in confusion til Mahiru screamed.

"W-What?! What happened?!"

"B-Byakuya... B-Byakuya's corpse is under the table!"


	5. First Murder Investigation

"Abububububu! You guys finally did it!" Monokuma danced on a table, excited that someone had finally decided to murder another.

"H-How is this exciting?! This is horrible!" Souda exclaimed, never has he witnessed a dead body before.

"Well thats not it at all! No siree! You see.. now comes the suspenseful part! Investigation! Then that leads to the climatic Class Trial! Where everyone has to discuss who committed the murder!"

"Wait... you're making us debate now?" Peko asked with more concern, now this was harder than she thought.

"Yep yep! The rules are simple! Guess who the blackend is correctly and I'll send them off to their impending doom! Guess it wrong, and everyone else except the blackend will get axed! Maybe literally!"

"Y-You're fucking kidding..." Hajime was shocked, gripping Peko's hand tighter from earlier. The girl looked at Hajime and sihed a little, knowing how bad this was for everyone, including Hajime.

"Yep yep! You've got 24 hours for investiation, now get to it!" Monokuma negan to run off. Chiaki and Monomi entered and gasped at the dead corpse.

"No no no! This is all terwibly awful!" Monomi was in tears.

"Someone.. actually committed murder..." Chiaki still had her usual expression but with more worry.

"Well... like that bear said! We have to investigate whoever did this! Otherwise my head's getting chopped off!" Nekomaru yelled, he was nervous about this simply because the rules were a bit too complex for him.

And just like that the investigating began. 

"Peko.. you were almost close to the set-up..."

"What do you mean by that..?" Peko was feeling uneasy, her pasta could have made her the victim instead but clues were saying the opposite.

"What I mean is... maybe we were meant to exit the office, there was a circuit breaker in there that I saw earlier. Perhaps.. we should check it out to see what had happened?"

Peko gave a nod and began walking back to the office. Surely enough, the breaker wasn't tampered with. "Strange... they didn't mess with the breaker.. how else could they have shut off the power?" 

"I don't know... maybe by using too much electricity?" Hajime began walking outside but noticed everyone exiting. "H-Hey guys! Whats wrong..?"

"Its 11:34pm shithead! We're all very tired!" Hiyoko insulted the boy.

With a small sigh, Hajime decided to stay. "I'll stay and investigate.. the rest of you could just leave and rest up. 

Peko looked at the others and decided to stay, she sort of owed Hajime due to his knowledge of her rotten pasta. "I'll stay and investigate with you..."

"No no.. its fine. Just go get your rest.."

"Hajime I... I owe you... so please, let me help." She fixed her glasses up, glad to see the other nod in agreement. "What clues do you have so far...?"

"Well... Mikan is here right?"

"Y-Yes I'm here! I-I was getting a drink of w-water.." Mikan spoke nervously, walking over to the other. "H-How may I help you..?"

"Mikan... you're a nurse. Surely you must know the autospy of a corpse right?"

Mikan's eyes beamed with happiness, quickly she got her medical kit and begun her autospy on the corpse. Ten minutes later she stood up, gulping a bit. "I-It appesrs he was stabbed in the throat... a 5mm wound... too small for a normal knife like the one in B-Byakuya's hand currently... but whats with the green paint?"

"Its okay Mikan.. we'll take it from here, thank you." Hajime was glad that Mikan smild for once as she nodded and walked out, he sighed a bit before turning to Peko.

"Too small..? How about a skewer? Those must be small enough." Peko folded her arms as she asked that.

"Yes.. but how did they get to stab Togami? Surely he was stabbed underneath the table so its impossible that he was moved..." Hajime was greatly confused, sighing as he tilted her head.

"Hajime.. look." Peko pointed to the spaces on the floorboards, clearly the spaces were big enough.

"Is... there a way down there?"

"Yes... to the storage room. Follow me." Peko began to walk, guiding Hajime to the kitchen and to the storage room.

"Hey Peko... I didn't g-grope you too hard did I..? They felt really big to me..." His face blushed, he was actually glad he managed to get some gropage from Peko... god how he'd love to do it all day.

"W-What..? No.. you didn't grope too hard and... t-thanks for the compliment.." Her face was pink now, embarassed by the small talk. 

A few minutes in the storage room and the two managed to find a light switch. In a canister was a bloodied table cover, a circle of blood on the ground, and some green paint that was glowing along with some blood. The pair then began to realize that someone had stabbed Togami from underneath... but the knife had paint... so question is.. what is the knife doing under the table?


	6. Class Trial 1, Case: Togami

"A knife... what could it possibly be used for in the murder..?" Peko thought about this to herself before sighing. "I have no clue... we'll just have to wait and see what happens in the class trial.

___________________________________

With the annoucement of the trial the next day, Hajime sighed as his life was at stake, his friends', especially Peko's. Gulping once more he begun to walk to Monokuma Rock, seeing everyone gathered there. Noticing Nagito he walked up to the male.

"Hey Nagito.. did you manage to find any information about that knife underneath the table?" Hajime asked, hoping Nagito had actually found some information.

"Now that you mention it... I found out a lot about it, even the person who placed it there.." Nagito grinned, seeing Hajime's happy relieved face.

___________________________________

"W-What...?" Hajime, Peko, everyone's face was shocked, even a bit despairing.

"Thats right... I taped the knife under the table, I killed Byakuya! I did it... all for hope. This battle, this fight between the Ultimates all for the sake of Hope! Its what I wanted... all along..." Nagito had a crazed look in his eyes, shocking everyone with his news.

"No... thats wrong!" 

Everyone suddenly looked at the person who yelled, Hajime Hinata.

"Oh? Care to contradict my statement Hajime..?" Nagito grinned, full well knowing that this was a another fight for hope.

"That knife didn't kill Byakuya.. it was far too big for the wound. Isn't that right Peko?"

"Y-Yes.. now that you mention it, it had to be someone else... the wound was 5mm according to Mikan... but someone wanted to send me out of the office first."

"Wait wait wait! Where are you going with this now?!" Nekomaru exclaimed, feeling too confused about the situation. 

"Yea! First the pale idiot says he did it, then you're saying all this other stuff which makes Nagito's statement completely worthles!" Hiyoko was confused as well, along with everyone else.

"Let me explain... I was suppose to be sick from the food I had to exit the office.. Hajime noticed that my pasta was more blueish than his... so I am glad that he managed to... I guess you can say "saved" me from stomach poisoning." Peko explained herself, relieved that she didn't have to suffer.

"But.. the most importan-"

"Hold the fuck up! W-What do you mean Hajime saved you?! Were you in there bothering her or something?!" Fuyuhiko yelled, raising a fist at Hajime.

"N-No.. he just came to visit and I let him in.. after all he did stay to investigate, what we found was most important." Peko sighed a bit, having to calm down Fuyuhiko.

"So... did anyone notice how there was spacing between the floorboards? Peko and I walked down to the storage room..." Hajime sighed, trying to remember the events.

"I suppose you two did get naughty, did you..?" Teruteru grinned, doing his pervertrd jokes as usual.

"N-No.. we've done none of the sort.." Peko's face turned pink, a bit embarassed from the stupid joke.

"Shut up, anyways Peko and I found two important things... a circle of blood, and a table cover in a bucket, full of blood..." Hajime sighed, he actually did grope Peko so that was a sexual thing he had done instead of what Teruteru meant.

"Circle... o-of blood?!" Mahiru gasped, horrifiedby the news.

"Not just that... I noticed the green paint on the knife leaking between the floorboards. Just where Togami's blood was leaking onto the floor." Peko pushed her glasses up. "That means... we just need to know what the murder weapon is."

"Strange... a weapon to take away the life of our self-elected leader... 5mm in width, long to pierce the skies from the bloodied wargrounds... a skewer!" Gundam did some thinking, shouting out the murder weapon that was possible for the death of Byakuya Togami. 

"I-I was searching the kitchen actually! I noticed that on a list that there was a number of total utensils in the kitchen. I couldn't help but search and.. I noticed that a skewer was missing." Souda sighed, rubbing his temple a bit.

"That must mean... whoever wasn't present at the party, who was in the kitchen, they had to be the culprit, am I correct Peko?" Chiaki spoke up for once, saying the question that was most important.

"Yes... and from the cameras, Hajime and I couldn't find Teruteru, everyone else was in the dining hall except for Fuyuhiko and Chiaki..." Peko pushed her glasses once more.

"That means, Teruteru, you're the person who killed Byakuya Togami.. aren't I right?" Hajime pointed to Teruteru Hanamura, already the chef was foaming at the mouth, panicking.

"Blhblhblh...blhblhblh...! NO I DIDN'T BOI!" Teruteru finally broke, protesting against this.

"Admit it... you killed Togami and tried to poison me, just to make sure I wouldn't notice you on the cameras." Peko folded her arms, sighing at the stupidity of his protesting.

In a quick sudden second, Peko felt a huge force push her to the ground, Teruteru actually tackled her and began to hit her, punching the girl's arms and face. Hajime quickly rushed, kicking the chef off Peoko and helping her up, he noticed that she was shakend, luckily she wasn't badly hurt. Nekomaru and Gundam had to hold the chef back, seeing him struggle frantically.

"Abububu! I think its voting tiiiime~!" With a swing of his hammer onto a button, Teruteru was voted guilty, fortunately he was the correct culprit. 

Just like that, a neckchain wrapped around the chef's neck, pulling him to his execution, his last minute of life. 

___________________________________

"Um... n-nothing too bad... Peko I would recommend keeping out of fights... More bruises like that could b-break your bones..." Mikan was busy rubbing ointment on Peko's arms and cheek bruises.

"You didn't have to.. but I appreciate this, thank you Mikan." Peko begun to put on her shirt once finished, stepping out of Mikan's cottage, only to see Hajime standing next to the door. "H-Hajime..? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well.. I wanted to but I got worried... it was thanks to you that we managed to solve this case. Besides.. I hope your feeling well" He gave a small smile, hugging the girl firmly.

Peko's face turned pink, not expecting the hug, in fact this was rare... she was a tool, not something to be hugged. "H-Hajime... it was you, not me.. I'm simply a tool.."

"No you're not, you're a human like the rest of us."

"No I'm not, I'm just a tool... I was only doing what was right.." She looked down, closing her eyes before pushing her glasses up. Suddenly she felt a warm pair of lips press against her own lips, quickly opening her eyed. She saw Hajime kissing her, his hands holding her hips as he prolonged the kiss. In fact... it was something very heart-warming, once Hajime pulled back Peko inhaled, shuddering a bit. "H-Hajime...?"

"I.. I just.. wanted to say that I love you.. I didn't know how to.." Hajime had a red face, embarassed by the fact this was his first kiss.

"I.. I see.. that was... touching actually.." A small blush came to her face as she put her hads to her lips."

"A-Anyways.. meet me at the ranch tomorrow at 9. I have a surprise for you!" Hajime suddenly began to run back to his room, Peko could only watch, still... feeling as if his lips were pressed against her's.


	7. Peko's Surprise Gift

It was 9am, just like Hajime said, Peko had to meet up with him at the ranch. Unsure to herself, the boy wasn't there, not even in the barn. Sighing to herself she simply walked to a animal, hovering her hand over to it head before it moved away. As usual... this was expected, animals would always move away from Peko, never had she gotten to pet anything in such a long time. Her face began to frown before her name was called out. Turning around she noticed Hajime, pushing her glasses up.

"Good Morning Peko! Sorry I made you wait" Hajime gave a gentle smile, holding a small box.

"I just got here.. what is in that box?" Peko folded her arms, unsure if this was a surprise attack.

"Well.. just stay calm and look, no touching yet." He began to set the box down, sitting in front of it with Peko on the other side. 

The boy began to lift the box, inside it was a small white puppy with black spots over it, a type of chihuahua breed. Hajime carelly lifted the puppy, it was about a few months old, still very small and cute. Peko's face lit up, a small smile appeared before it grew into a excited smile.

"W-Where..? How?!" Peko leaned in a bit, excited to play with it.

"Woah... just remain calm, you're scaring it. I managed to negotiate with Monokuma, he gave me this puppy for free as long as I don't eat for a whole day." He rubbed the back of his head, stomach growling.

"H-Hajime..? Was this for.. for me?" Peko lookd up, blushing as she was never given a puppy as a gift nor did anything put themself into danger for her. "Y-You didn't have to..."

"Its okay! I can go for the day... a-as for yesterday..." His face blushed, hoping for a positive answer.

"Hajime... I... I'm not sure I'm the person you want.. I don't understand love... I'm simply a tool."

"Hey.. you're not a tool. I did this because I love and chose you.." His hands gently lowered the puppy onto her lap, taking her smaller slender hands into his thicker bigger hands. "I'm willing to teach you love.. its when you feel really happy around someone... and when you're really happy you do this" 

Peko blushed madly when Hajime had pressed his lips against her's, it wasn't rough, it wasn't far away, it was firmly pressed. She made a little noise as a form of surprise, blushing red with embarassment. After a few seconds of kissing romantically Peko felt her hands rising up to his head, rubbing his cheek with her thumb as her hands held the jaw line. For once, she began to feel her emotions, smiling more as she kissed back, making little noises. After a few minutes of kissing Hajime pulled back, smiling as he had a amazing kiss. 

"Amazing.. wasn't it..?"

"Y-Yea... I haven't felt my emotions go... wild after years of putting them down.." She smiled once more at the boy before looking down at the puppy, her fingers began to stroke its head gently as she could. Her nails scratching the skin of the puppy in a somewhat mothery manner. "So... what is this puppy's name?"

"Its up to you.. it doesn't have a name. After all its your puppy." 

Her pupils dialated, another wide smile growing on her face. "Its... Its mine? How about... Spotty? It has a lot of spots.." Upon seeing the boy nod, Peko immediately hugged him tightly as she could, tearing up from the happiness, almost making her cry. Hajime hugged back just as tight, rubbing her back as he felt her shake from the tears she was releasing. 

"H-Hajime... t-thank you.. for reminding me what is most important to me... and yes... I-I'll accept your love as long as you do the same..."

Hajime grew a smile of gratitude, holding onto Peko's hips as he nodded. "Of course... I promise to protect you with all my might.."

"Y-You don't have to protec-" Peko was cut off by another deep kiss, simply giving in and kissing the boy back. Now she understood what love meant... all she really needed to do was find a way to confess this to Fuyuhiko...


	8. Bad Confessions

For once, Peko actually went onto a date with Hajime. It wasn't anything special, just walking around while holding hands, maybe running a few laps around the beach and back, perhaps a few people got a glimpse pf the two together. Peko was simply tired by the end of their date.

"Hajime.. thank you for this date of our's... I hope to do that again when you're up to it. As of now.. I must handle some inportant business alone..." 

"Alone? What kind of business?" Hajime raised a brow, wondering what kind of secret she had.

"I'll... I'll tell you tomorrow, as of now... goodnight Hajime." Peko felt her hands being held together then herself being pulled into a kiss, kissing back was always going to embarass her since she wasn't used to this type of stuff.

"Goodnight Peko.." He smiled, closing the door gently, he sighed with delight as he threw a fist into the air as a form of victory. Good job Hajime, you went on a date with your first girlfriend.

Peko though... felt a bit nervous, walking towards a certain someone's cottage and knocking on it.

"Mmh... what? Who is it?! I'm freaking sleeping you dunce!"

"Young Master... its me.." 

And like that Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu opened the door, groaning a bit. "I told you... not to fucking call me that..." 

"Apologies... b-but I need to speak with you..." Peko blushed a little and looked to the side, to Fuyuhiko this was new and quickly he pulled her in.

"So.. the fuck did you want to talk about?" Fuyuhiko took his seat on his bed, sitting in a slumped position while Peko sat next to him in a back-straightend position.

"Um... I.. I managed to speak to someone and now they..."

"They? Come on speak up Peko.. I'm listening.."

"I have a boyfriend now.." 

Silence filled the room, Fuyuhiko's face turned to a form of shock... he actually loved Peko, someone had beaten him... all he could feel was sadness and anger.

"So... you have a fucking boyfriend now..? Who the fuck is he then?!" He shouted, really pissed off now.

"Y-Young Master please.. relax yourself.." She was a bit startled by his yelling all of a sudden, leaning back a bit.

"Stop fucking saying that Peko!" He grabbed her hands and laced them, pinning her to the bed as he climbed on top.

"F-Fuyuhiko?!" Peko was blushing madly, clearly she didn't know what to think of because of all this fast action.

"Peko... goddammit you weren't suppose to get a boyfriend! I'm in love with you! You're suppose to be mine!" Fuyuhiko was now in tears, gripping her hands tighter.

"T-That hurts... I-I'm sorry... I've found someone already after all they've done for me..."

"What the FUCK did they do for you?! Huh?! What about me!?"

Peko was shaking, not knowing what to say except... who and what the person she was with now has done for her.

"H-Hajime... he brought out my feelings and helped me to understand myself.."

"...." Fuyuhiko glared at her, Hajime... Hajime... Hajime Hajime motherfucking Hinata... Thats who he should kill.

"I-I sorry... but please don't try to do anything... my mind has been set..." Peko tried to move away, his grip loosend so she was able to escape and stand up.

"Its.. Its fine... just leave.. leave me alone please.." He was sitting on his knees, staring at his closed fists"

"F-Fuyuhiko.."

"I SAID TO FUCKING LEAVE ALRIGHT?!"

Peko jumped back, now her eyes were starting to tear up. Quickly she ran out and headed back to her room, wiping any tears she had. No... Hajime told her in case anything happened that she must go to him, communication was important or epse the relationship can fail. So quickly she ran back to his room.


	9. Second Island

Hajime was comfortably asleep in bed, his head was in a soft position, he felt his arms hugging something soft.. he just felt very good about himself except... for memories of last night. All he remembered was that it happened so fast: Peko came knocking with tears in her eyes, she was crying into his shirt, he petted and stroke her hair to calm her down, next thing y'know the two were asleep in bed together... wait together? He looked up, only to blush madly when seeing Peko's breasts pressed up against his face. He tried to pull away just for a moment before feeling Peko pulling him closer, mumbling some noises. This made him very anxious... and aroused indeed. Staring at her breasts was possibly impossible to resist... he had to wake her up.

"Um... P-Peko..." 

She continued mumbling, pulling him closer into her chest. Hajime couldn't breathe at this point, so he simply poked her breast repeatedly til she woke up. Upon yhe poking of her breasts, Peko finally began to wake up, blushing when seeing herself hugging the boy. 

"Hajime..?"

"Lets... just get out of bed."  
___________________________________

A couple of minutes later the couple were nr dressed, cleaned, and ready to go as they headed towards the second island bridge since Monokuma had annouced it. Hajime simply held hands with the swordswoman, seeing others walk by near him. He blushed when thinking of ways to make things more... romantic. Slowly, he began to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her in.

"H-Hajime? What are you doing?" Peko blushed, feeling the boy pull her closer made her feel a bit uneasy, this wasn't her type of field of knowledge.

"Ah.. w-well I figured we can walk closer. This usually means that we're close together than hand-holding."

"I... I see.." Peko took note of this, and at one point she wrapped her hands arounf his arm, walking in a more formal style. Hajime completely went with it, it was still good to be hugged by Peko.  
___________________________________

While exploring the second island, Peko felt somewhat strange about the beach house... almost like a ominous aura was present.

 

"Peko... you've seemed strange lately... whats the matter?" Hajime asked as he sat in a diner with her, sitting across from her at a table as he stuffed some fries into his mouth.

"Um... its nothing serious.. just a ominous aura that is present at the beach house... something is telling me not to go in." She sighed to herself, still confused why she felt this way as she folded her legs.

"Well its simple... stay away from it unless something occurs"

"That seems logical... but I meant as of myself, everytime I close a door I feel... lightheaded.."

"You just must be tired... especially from this morning's events" Hajime let out a chuckle, all he could see was Peko looking away with a pink embarassed face.

Suddenly, loud footsteps entered the diner...


	10. Girls' Only Beach Party!

"But I don't want to get wet!" Hiyoko cried and stomped her way into the diner, Pwko and Hajime both groaned and looked at each other.

"We're not having kids Peko..."

"K-Kids?" Her face blushed heavily, actually... its not that its painful to have one... its just how can Peko herself raise a kid? 

"Please Hiyoko... calm down... huh? Hajime? What are you doing with Peko now? Going on a date huh?" Mahiru was a bit bothered at the moment, first Hiyoko, then Hajime dating Peko.

"Yes actually.. we're on a date" Hajime looked over to Peko and held hands with her, making the swordswoman blush even more.

"Huh?! You better not be having sex with her then!" Mahiru was shocked, now pointing at Hajime.

"Mahiru... my relationship is none of your concern with Hajime. Please stay out of what we do and what we don't do..." Peko pushed up her glasses, seeing Hajime was smiling at her because... well she just saved him.

"Ugh... anyways are you ready for Sonia's beach party?" 

"Beach Party?" Hajime tilted his head, confused by the sudden celebration, even after the timing of it just a day after losing their two friends.

"Its not for you! Perv! Its a girls' only party! And Mahiru is taking me swimsuit shopping!" Hiyoko yelled, somewhat excitedly.

"I-I don't have one.." Peko blush remained, looking up to the girls. "Besides... what will you girls even do there?" 

"Don't worry! Its a surprise, now meet us at the market okay?" Mahiru smiled as she guided Hiyoko out of the diner.

"Hajime... I will go to the party, just to see what will happen.." Peko stood up, about to leave before her arm was taken, suddenly being pulled down into a deep kiss by Hajime. After a few seconds of lip-locking, Peko pulled back, panting a bit.

"Just.. promise not to kill anyone.. for me alright?"

"I... I promise" She took this order into her head and kissed the boy once more before leaving.


	11. Girls' Only Beach Party! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh... decided to post two chapters tonight :)

Peko was simply staring at a black two-piece bikini. Never did she wear one before simply because... she just never did. The swordswoman took it off its hangar and walked to a dressing room. After closing the curtains she began to take off her glasses, folding them and setting aside before she took the bottom of her top and began to pull it over her head, exposing her D-cup sized breasts hanging in her black bra. She then began to lower her skirt, exposing her black leggings reaching from under her flat belly to her feet which were covered as well. She took off her shoes and placed them aside, now... she began to lower her black thong which was over her leggings, once removing the article of clothing she began to unhook her bra and bring down her leggings, exposing the curves of her body and thickness of her thighs. She then began to slide on her black bikini, simply tying the top on and sliding into her bottom piece. It was a perfect fit. She stepped out and with a nearby bag from the swimsuits, she grabbed one not too small nor big, and began to stuff her clothes inside of there.  
___________________________________

She could see the girls playing, Akane, Mikan, Ibuki, and Sonia were out at sea, Mahiru and Hiyoko were building sand castles, all that was left was Peko and Chiaki, who were both playing a board game of sorry. Peko didn't pay much attention except rolling her die and moving her game piece the corresponding number she rolled. Sighing a bit she began to feel hungry, then she heard a quiet voice.

"If you want.. I can give you ice cream.." Chiaki, who was wearing her white bikini, similiar to Peko's actually, except she had her backpack on and Peko left her swordbag at the cottage, asked kindly as opened a white box full of ice creams in wrapping. 

"Hey! I want one! I want one!" Hiyoko yelled as she ran towards Chiaki from afar, Mahiru was chasing her down while protesting. Once Hiyoko reached the gamer, she felt a pair of arms hug her and pull her away from the ice creams. 

"S-Sorry! She can't have any... she's been disrespectful to Mikan and.. well she had a stomachache yesterday from eating too mych candy..." Mahiru sighed, panting a little as she wore her blue bikini, tied up as well.

"Hmmm.... hmph! Fine.. at least take me to the beach house!" Hiyoko yelled, still upset she couldn't get a ice cream.

"Fine fine.. Peko join us! It'll be fun with the three of us! Besides you look bored playing that game.." Chiaki pouted, Peko sighed and simply stood up, full-well knowing that she didn't feel easy around the beach house. 

"Sure.. lets go"  
___________________________________

Peko was waiting at the beach house with Hiyoko, now more annoyed because Mahiru forgot her camera and told her to babysit Hiyoko for a while. She took a look around the beach house's lobby, unsure if she should relax or keep her guard up. Suddenly she remembered its just Hiyoko and herself, now she began to relax herself...

"Hey Peko! Come check this out!" Hiyoko screamed at her from across the lobby, running into a room with surfboards. Peko began to walk towards the room and when she finally entered she noticed Hiyoko was missing.

"Hiyoko..? Where are you?" 

-Suddenly a napkin came to her mouth, Peko's face became shocked. Was she... Was she actually being taken down? She tried to move the person's hand away, but she couldn't do so well since her right arm was being held back, rendering her "helpless". Her vision became blurry, her eyes became exhausted... and her body passed out, falling to the floor before hearing a giggle of a child's...  
___________________________________

A hour passed by, finally Peko began to wake up, but.. felt somewhat in a claustrophobic situation. Everything was dark, she felt herself to be in a tight spot. By trying to stretch herself, her legs and arms felt attached to each other, now she realized that this was a kidnapping situation, tied up and being take somewhere dark. She tried to call for help, only to feel a piece of tape covering her mouth. 

This sudden feeling of anxiety hit her, this was a similar helpless situation she was in. Like the time Fuyuhiko and herself were captured by strange men and taken into a van. Feeling bundled up she tried to shake to escape, her screams were muffled as she was trapped in a place unknown. 

Peko... was helpless, lost, and alone...


	12. Second Murder

Its been a few hours since Peko was stuffed into some box or something in the beach house. She was right... this place gave her a uneasy feeling and here she is in a situation to say "I told you so". She tried to move around but felt that objects were placed ok top of her box to prevent any movement. Her body felt tired, exhausted, and dehydrated. Peko felt sick from the lack of water and realized this is how she would die... the culprit would be successful in killing her. Great... you should've been more careful otherwise this wouldn't have happened, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Hajime was with a few boys and girls, all in search of Peko. Even Fuyuhiko was there.

"Peko! Pekoooo!!" Souda shouted as he searched the diner.

"Swordswoman! Expose your location the the four dark gods of destruction!" Gundam yelled as he explored the beach.

Hajime and Fuyuhiko both searched the area next to the beach house.

"Tch... and you lost your girlfriend.." Fuyuhiko had a annoyed tone.

"W-What? Its not my fault I couldn't go to some girls' only beach party.." Hajime sighed, still looking where the girls used to play at. Fuyuhiko walked up to the steps of the beachhouse and open the door, well.. he tried to, he felt something blocking it. "W-What the hell? Hajime somethings blocking this fucking door!"

That was a lead, Hajime walked up the steps and together they both prepped to ram it open.

"..1..."

"..2.."

"..3!"

Both boys rammed through the door, upon stepping in they stepped in blood, both eyes were shocked. When looking to where the blood was coming from, Hajime and Fuyuhiko began to feel scared, sick, or anxiety. There they both rammed through a door, blocking it was the corpse of Mahiru Koizumi.

"W-What the fuck..? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Fuyuhiko was scared, never did he charged through a door blocked by a corpse.

"Fuck... n-not again... b-but lets not worry about that now."

"What the hell do you mean by that?! There's a freaking dead body right there!"

"Our main priority is finding Peko! I'm scared shitless too..." 

Hearing the screams woke her up a bit, Peko felt really tired and it was getting a bit hot. Finally... some people came to rescue her. Using the remains of her strength she began to make moans and muffled screams again, hoping that they'd notice.

"Wait.. did you hear that?"

"Hear what? A ghost?"

"No you fucking idiot! That... moaning... it came from the room over there.." Fuyuhiko began to walk towards the sounds, Hajime followed and just when they entered they noticed a box moving a bit, more screams coming from inside.

"Jesus... that better not be a demon..."

"Hajime its fucking Peko! That sounds just like her when she was moaning, to get our attention!"

The two began to take off the boxes on top of the very bottom, once Fuyuhiko lifted the covers they finally found Peko. She was stull in her swimsuit, but looked tired, pale, and sick.

"Quick go get her some water!" Hajime began to ake off the tape and ties keeping her captive. Fuyuhiko returned with 3 small bottles of water from the fridge.

After Peko drank the bottles of water, she leaned her head down, breathing in the fresher air and resting her head.

"Peko... w-why were you... tied up?" Fuyuhiko asked a bit... scared. He almost lost Peko.

"You... were clearly meant to be kidnapped right?" Hajime was scared also, who exactly did kidnap Peko.

"Correct.. it was intended that I was to be a victim as well... Or perhaps they were waiting for a opportunity.." Peko sighed as she stood up, her bikini made the boys blush as they could clearly see all the curves of her body.

"Well... there's something... important you need to see Peko... this could be linked with -that-.." Fuyuhiko stood up and signaled her to follow him to the main room of the beach house.

Hajime stood up and planted a kiss on the girl's lips, hugging her tight. "I.. I almost thought you were gone..."

Peko blushed at the kiss, she returned a kiss to him and slowly, began to hug back for a first. "I'm grateful you saved me.. Thank you Hajime."

He let go, smiling as he began to walk out with her, right after he gave her butt a grope. Peko blushed even more, her hands stayed on her backside now just in case of anymore butt gropage.

The three stood there in the main room, finally Peko realized that she was also linked to this... the corpse of Mahiru Koizumi. There was a lot of blood on her head, even some trailing from the door to her body right next to it.

"We had to ram inside here... we just didn't know it was a dead fucking body.." Fuyuhiko spoke softly, sighing as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Peko.. you were here with Mahiru right? You gotta expla-"

"Ding dong! A body has been discovered! Now begins the class trial investigation!" The annoucements went off, now the three of them felt a bit more of anxiety.. luckily they had Peko, the only lead to the culprit....


	13. Second Murder Investigation/Alone time with Peko and Hajime

Everyone was soon in the beach house, horrified of the dead body just laying there on the ground with blood splattered everywhere around it, yet they were all glad that Peko was alright.

"Peko... tell us what the hell happened to you, how did you end up tied up in that box?" Hajime sighed as he moved his head away from his forehead, he still felt shook when he found Peko in a kidnapped state like that.

"Well.. all I remember was Mahiru going to the market as Hiyoko took me to the beach house... and from there I felt someone cover my mouth so I can pass out. Next thing I knew I was inside that box for te next 4 hours... sweating and clumped up.."

"Hey wait a minute! Hiyoko was the last person with you! Doesn't that make her a little suspicious?" Akane blurted out, somewhat annoyed that the little girl was held up in her room.

"Miss Owari.. I prefer that we let Miss Saoinji rest up a bit, she did lose her closest friend here.." Sonia sounded sad, but her tone was to make sure that everyone obeyed what she had to say.

"Uuha... I agree with Miss Sonia!" Souda grinned, listening to Sonia as always..

"Peko... lets go rest up a bit.. Okay?" Hajime smiled a bit, taking hold of her hand and guiding her outside.

"That... fucking.. tch.." 

"Fuyuhiko! Getting jealous aren't ya?" Nekmaru couldn't help but laugh, only to have Fuyuhiko rage and yelled at the bigger man with curse words and death threats.  
__________________________________

"Hajime... I need to tell you something... its rather, important but I'm not sure if you'll take me seriously.." Peko sounded quiet, an uneasy expression appeared on her face.

Hajime looked over to the girl, walking towards her as she was sitting on her bed, still on her bikini with her usual clothes sitting on a chair. "Well.. I wouldn't laugh when its something you find serious, go ahead! Explain what's bothering you."

She inhaled then exhaled deeply, adjusting her glasses onto her nose. "I.. never felt easy around the beach house, as if some evil force was present. Turns out.. I was correct when I stepped in and was attacked... but whats strange is..." She cut off, trying to find a way to say the ending of her story.

"Well.. keep talking" He gently moved his hand over her's, covering it entirely but not squeezing it.

"...a little girl's laughter.. I heard it before I had passed out..."

His eyes dialated, immediately feeling a bit creeped out as a shiver ran down his spine. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm aroun her waist, pulling her in. "I... I see.. I believe you, but for now you should rest, get plenty of water and-"

"I already did.. remember?"

"O-Oh yea.. sorry"

He let out a small chuckle, rubbing the side of her hip, causing the other to blush a little. Peko opened her mouth to speak, but before a word came out she felt the other's lips press against her's. Gently the boy began to pull Peko closer to him, keeping the kiss gentle but passionate. Every few seconds Peko would make a little noise as she kissed him back, her slender hand rubbing against his cheek. Hajime finally pulled back, moving himself on top of the girl now before lacing his hands with her's and continuing the kiss down to her neck. She had to admit, she was feeling aroused. Suddenly she let out a actual moan when Hajime sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck, his knee moving between her legs. Peko had to pull back and put her hands on his shoulders, panting a bit with pink-stained cheeks. 

"H-Hajime... lets not do that now... p-please.." She actually sounded a bit submissive.

"A-Aah.. sorry... but hey you should go rinse up. I'll wait for you out here"

Well.. that sucked. He would have loved to make that girl moan and scream, but she was right. Now's not the time for any of that stuff.

"Hajime do you plan on staying over? Its getting quite late.." Peko stepped out of the bathroom, now wearing a night shirt that was somewhat big and a pair of black short shorts, barely covering half of her thighs.

"Well if you want to.. c'mon" Hajime scooted over, her bed was made by him so she managed to crawl into the sheets but he laid above them, moving the swordswoman head onto his shoulder with his arm wrapped around for protection. "I... I've been thinking.. that girl's laughter was young right?"

"Yes.. too young.." Peko looked down a bit, she was starting to understand who he meant by that.

"Just rest up now... goodnight Peko" He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, making Peko blush before closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

With a gentle stroke of her hair, he looked up, whispering the name of the culprit.


	14. Second Class Trial: Case Mahiru

It was the second class trial, everyone had taken their positions as Monokuma began to speaking his introduction as usual, that is until a little blonde pigtailed girl spoke up.

"Peko did it! She's the murderer!" 

"W-What?!" Everyone was shocked, especially Hajime, not because he didn't believe this, but because of how quick Hiyoko assumed she was the murderer.

"I.. I did no such thing!" Peko let out a nervous sweat as everyone began glaring at her.

"She did it! She killed Mahiru as we were playing hide and seek together!" Hiyoko teared up, shaking from the harsh memory of Mahiru's bloodied corpse.

"W-We weren't even playing a ga-" 

"I wanted to r-run but I use a lamp to knock her out and tie her up! W-Why Peko?! Why why why did you kill her?!" Hiyoko finally began to cry, rather loudly and a bit obnoxious.

"Hey hey hey! No obnoxious crying! Sheesh... crybaby" Monokuma giggled after that sassy comment.

"I.. I didn't kill her.. nor was I hit in the head.." Peko tried to explain, sadly everyone was turning on her.

"How would you remember if you were knocked on the head?!"

"M-Miss Peko... why would you do such a thing during the beach party?"

"Such a brilliant time to act out a assassination... sadly the motive behind it is lacking tremendously"

Everyone continued to make bad comments, Peko had to keep cool otherwise things wouldn't end so well...

"Wait thats wrong!" 

Hajime finally came into the argument, rather confident and loud.

"Eh? H-How is that wrong?" Souda asked with some concern.

"Because... there was no broken lamp during the crime scene. In case you didn't notice..." 

Suddenly everyone looked at Hiyoko, then at Haime with confused looks.

"Yes.. that is right. Rather what had happened was that Mahiru had gone off to buy Hiyoko some candy.." Peko pushed her glasses up, sighing a bit in hopes that would save her.

"Only because she kept telling me no! But you didn't have to kill her!" The little girl cried loudly once again.

"That... is rather reasonable to kill her in your point of view. You are a bratty little girl.. no offense" 

"What really bothers me is... even if you did have a lamp, how would you reach up to Peko's head if you're too small to reach?" Hajime pointed out another flaw in Hiyoko's 'story'.

"The little one's height is rather.. too small to reach up to the swordswoman head, and with her strength it would not do to put her to sleep." Gundam moved his scarf a bit as his four hamsters popped out.

"What really happened.. was that Hiyoko ran across the beach house main room to the room where I was kept captive. She had called me over and once I entered the room I felt someone jump onto my back and cover my mouth with a cloth.. next thing I woke up to was inside the bag.." Peko folded her arms, still she hoped it would influence the others.

"To prove it was Hiyoko, she was the only person inside the beach house, correct?" Fuyuhiko asked with some concern.

"Yes..."

"N-Nooo!! You've got it a-all wrong!" The little girl panicked, she began stuttering. "I-I-I didn't k-kill Peko- M-Mahiru! I didn't kill Mahiru!" 

"Hey... don't you usually call her big-sis or something like that?" Souda scratched the side of his cheek.

"Its settled then... Hiyoko killed Mahiru, but why?" Akane had her hand on her hip, already bored and wanting to move on.

"I... I don't know..."

"You don't know?" Peko asked in a confused tone.

"I don't know okay?! She bossed me around too much about candy a-and I just hated this place! Maybe if no one found you, you'd be dead too!"

Monokuma giggled, jumping in his seat. "I think its voting tiiiime~"

"No! W-Wait! This isn't over!" Tears and mucus ran down Hiyoko's face. She watched in sadness and despair as the others voted her as guilty. 

"Ding dong! You are correct! Hiyoko killed Mahiru in a act to escape the island!" Monokuma cheered, raising his arms.

"I see... just like Teruteru's plan... how despairing..." Nagito sighed to himself.

Hajime just stood there silently, holding Peko's hand as the bear dragged Hiyoko off to her execution, only screams and calls for help were heard later til it died down.  
___________________________________

Peko found herself to be laying in bed, eyes closed as she rested on her back, hands folded and rested at her belly. Next to her was Hajime, the person to truely help her within the first few segments of the trial.

"Hajime... thank you.. for saving me in the first-"

She blushed, only Hajime's lips were locked with her's. Her eyes dialated as her cheeks turned pink. After a few seconds of kissing Hajime looked over her hand, lacing them together.

"As I said... I'm here to protect you.."


	15. Love Grows Deeper

It was at this moment Hajime felt himself pulling Peko closer to him. His arms wrapped around her waist, moving her whenever he wanted. The girl simply kissed back, blushing rather a light shade of red due to this first kissing act she was now taking part in. Hajime, being the dominate and aggressive type, forced his tongue into the girl's mouth making her open it moure with a release of a sweet submissive moan. His tongue moved everywhere, tasting the inside of her mouth and saliva, even playing with Peko's tongue as if it were a toy to wiggle around with or suck on. Meanwhile Peko simply hugged the boy closer, her arms wrapped underneath his shoulders and around his back. Her nails stroked along his back as she felt him move one of her legs around him, then the other leg too til he Hajime was between Peko's legs.

"H-Hajime.. how do you know this stuff..?" She asked with some embarassment on her expression, a thick thread of saliva forming a bridge between their lips.

"I just... kissed what I felt was attractive..." He grew a smirk, taking off both of their shoes before lacing their hands together pinning her's to the bed as he kissed down to her neck. Upon kissing the left side Peko released a few higher moans, closing her eyes as she bit her lip upon the rush of adrenaline from just a kiss to her neck and the pinning... She could feel the boy's lips suddenly latch onto a sensitive spot on her neck, sucking on it quite gently. The girl finally let out a full moan when feeling her neck sucked on. Her body trembled a little from such a small shock of pleasure.

"P-Please.. don't feel afraid to be rough.." She managed to speak after such pleasurable moment. 

"You... sure? Alright then.. mind taking off your shirt?"

As he said, Peko lifted the bottom of her top and took it off, exposing her black bra covering her round, soft breasts. Hajime took the liberty and removed the girl's skirt, exposing her thong, making her face turn red.

"Sexy.." He smiled, taking it off. Now Peko only had her bra and leggings on. Hajime began to unhook the back of her bra which was quite easier than expected. When he moved back and tossed the bra to the side with the rest of her clothes Peko was covering her chest. Gently he took her wrists and pinned them softly next to her head. Peko couldn't stop blushing, her breasts were just exposed and it was quite embarassing for her. 

"Please... don't keep staring at-" Suddenly she gasped when Hajime leaned down to suck on one of them. Both of his hands began to grope her breasts, one hand massaging the breast he sucked on, the other hand squeezing and pinching the nipple of the other. Peko trembled a little more, now feeling aroused and actually getting wet herself. Her hand held onto his back of his head, in a breastfeeding manner. The panting and moaning was light this time again, only to grow louder when feeling the boy's hand rub against her private, causing her to jerk her hips up a little. 

"Hm... sensitive down there aren't you?" Hajime smiled a little, now he moved down to her legs, pulling down her leggings and taking them off, leaving Peko naked. When she tried to close her legs as a reflex he spread them open, making her shiver from this submissiveness she was feeling. A feeling she actually lusted for at times. 

"You're.. dominate aren't you?" She asked with a bit of a smirk.

"I can't help it.. you just look submissive and I... want to take advantage of that."

He chuckled a little, suddenly spreading her legs with a quick force. Peko felt a sense of nervousness run through her spine, this wasn't comfortable. 

"W-Wait Hajime.. I don't think I'm ready for... intercourse there just yet.."

"Oh thats for some other time... for now can you lay back?"

"W-What do you-"

Suddenly she let out a surprised moan, her body shook with immense pleasure when feeling the boy's tongue lick all across her vulva. With a pinch of her clitoris Peko let out another loud moan, laying back just as he said. "Y-Yes! Please... do that again please!" She moaned louder again, holding onto Hajime's head as he licked her bulva playfully and his index and thumb pinching her clitoris gently. He moved her legs onto his shoulders, allowing her to rest comfortably as he finally began to insert a finger in along with his tongue. Peko closed her thighs around the boy's head, biting her lip and arching her back a bit as she felt herself being tickled down there, as if some master was using her private as a toy. Finally her private began to leak out more fluids, making her shudder from all these mixed feelings of pleasure. Hajime tried to insert his tongue deep as he could, tasting the inside of herself as well as trying to play with it. Peko tugged onto the boy's hair as she felt herself coming close to her climax. After a few seconds she finally began to warn him of what was coming up.

"H-Hajime... C-Coming...!" She squeezed his head with her thighs and held his head close to her vagina with her hands, now releasing onto his face for about 20 seconds. The entire orgasm made her want to feel more submissive, her moaning frlm just a simple kiss to that of oral sex. Once she was finished she saw Hajime move back, having drank her juices and wiping the rest off with his shirt. Now.. he began to unbutton his shirt and unbuckle his belt, lowering them to expose a hard long erection.

"Now.. its your turn sweety" 

Peko blushed darker, it was fair but that really looked long. Hajime moved in and swapped places with her. He took off his underwear and now had his member pointed towards her face. 

"I want you.. to lick and suck on it.." 

Although embarassed, Peko gave nod and leaned in, kissing the tip of his head, making the boy blush due to how sensitive it was from just a kiss from Peko's lips. Next he felt his member becoming warm, wrapped between the girl's lips as she finally began to suck on the tip gently. Hajime let out some shivers again from the sensitivity but from how awesome it felt as well. After a few moments he held her head and pushed himself in more. Peko gulped a little and began to suck a little harder, also licking around the boy's shaft. The boy let out sighs of pleasure, it wasn't as pleasurable as Peko felt, but it felt good, like a numb of goodness. After a few more seconds he pushed himself in, only being able to fit two-thirds of his shaft into her mouth. Again the swordswoman could only suck and lick onto his suck, eventually Hajime began to ejaculate into her mouth, releasing a little more and feeling a huge wave of pleasure as he felt her sucking out the fluids from his shaft. His body felt hot as he shivered from this pleasurable orgasm. pulling back, Peko spit out the semen onto some dirty towel from the beach party from before. 

"It... tasted salty, I apologize.."

"I-Its fine.. you managed to make me cum so.. its alright. Its not meant for drinking anyways.."

"I suppose.. this was a new lovely experience.. thank you Hajime."

The two took turns walking into the bathroom and rinsing their mouths before going to bed. A few moments later the couple were now in bed, snuggled up lovingly as Hajime held Peko between his arms, her resting on his shoulder with her somewhat closed hand on the area where his heart resided.


	16. Monokuma's Special Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This motive is completely based off of another fanfiction on here "A Chemical Romance" by kyokatkai. This idea goes completely to him.
> 
> Also sorry for lack of updates on this! I've been busy with school and work ;v; please forgice me!

It was morning at Jabberwock island, the lovely couple Hajime and Peko were walking to the cafeteria together, hand in hand after what happened last night. Only 12 students however... and it would be time for another of Monokuma's motives. So far, Byakuya, Teruteru, Mahiru, and Hiyoko have been killed off... and both Hajime and Peko didn't want either of them to be killed off either.

Upon entering the cafeteria, the two stood there with confusion. Everyone else had arrived and turned around, groaning with relief. Monokuma had apparently set up a few plates, each for one student, on the tables. On each plate a small envelope was taped to the bottom of it, on top was a delicious dessert.

"Now now! Since everyone is here.. listen up! Inside each of these desserts I have injected 3 different doses of one of 3 different drugs! Now now! Don't go thinking-"

"D-Drugs?! What the hell?!" Souda had shouted, cutting off the bear.

"Can I 'finish' please?! Now... the drugs aren't lethal and I didn't overdose these desserts! After all I can't be the one killing all of you! Oh and under each plate is a envelope containing the name of the person you're staying with for the rest of the day! Now eat up!"

The students looked at each other with some confusion, even expressions of anxiety. One by one they began to pick their desserts. 

Peko had looked underneath her plate, taking out the paper from her envelope it read 'Ibuki'.

"Hey! What if two people have the same partner?" Souda had to ask once again, not liking this motive.

"Then its a party of three!" Monokuma giggled, obviously hinting some wildness to occur later.

Peko walked up to Ibuki, who also had Mikan as her partner.

"Wow wow! Ibuki gets two partners?! This is so totally rad!"

"Um.. I-I hope I'm not a bother to you Peko..."

"Its fine.. I don't see anyone here as a bother."

Once everyone had finished eating, Monokuma jumped in his seat.

"Alright! Now that everyone's finished! Let me explain! All of you have either taken one of 3 doses: Small Medium... or extra Large!"

"W-What?! Where is the regular 'Large'?" Sonia was a bit shocked to hear the big skip in doses.

"No questions! Now.. the three doses you took have either one of three drugs: Aphrodisiacs, Sleepers, or Extra Energy! So either you'll feel sleepy or weak, very very hyper and wild... or very beary naughty in bed.. abubububu!"

"H-Hold on! You mean... you intend to have some of us rape each other?!" Nekomaru had shouted with a sense of injustice.

"That or beat each other to death.. I don't know! I don't care! Get out of here! Now!"

Everyone began to leave, mumbles and grumbles of how stupid or horrific this was were heard. Hajime walked up to Peko, sighing with a bit of sadness.

"Well.. I guess I can't be there to protevt you.. I gotta stick with Nagito, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine Hajime.. I can take care of myself. Rather... I hope your safety isnzmt in jeopardy.."

"Oh don't worry about that! Nagito isn't as strong as me... I guess I'll see you later.." He frowned, hugging the girl and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before being yelled at by the bear to leave already.

"Hey Peko-chan! C'mon! Ibuki and Mikan arewaiting for you!" The musician shouted, holding arms with both Mikan and Peko before heading out to the beach.


	17. Threesome Night

It was 9pm, practically all day the three girls hanged out with no problem of the drugs they took. Still, it made Peko nervous, keeping her guard up the entire day. Inside the room the three girls simply sat upon the bed. Peko was busy reading a book while the other two chatted. Thats when it began...

Peko felt her grip on the book become weaker and weaker, eventually loosing her grip on the book completely. A sudden rush of fatique hit her, making the swordswoman struggle to sit up straight. 

"D-Damn it... Ibuki, Mikan.. are you two..?" Turning around, Peko saw the nurse in a rather gloomy state, her eyes looked tired as well, as for Ibuki, she was fidgeting with her hands between her thighs-

"M-Mmh... Peko stop staring..! You'll make Ibuki go wild!" The musician felt herself getting aroused just from Peko's glance. 

Thats when it began. The musician lost her control and glomped Peko to the ground. "I can't-! I can't help myself! Peko's body is soooo good!" One by one, articles of Peko's clothing began to come off, yet she couldn't resist. That drug really made her too fatiqued to even keep her head up, luckily she managed to stay awake. 

"Hmm... Ibuki is really jealous of Peko's boobies!" Her hands wrapped around the swordswoman's breasts, giving them a string squeeze. Peko's back arched up, feeling pain from the tight squeeze. 

"Oooh... so good! So goood!!" She ripped the rest of Peko's clothing, leaving her naked before latching her mouth onto one of Peko's nipples.

"I-Ibuki...! Stop.. stop this..." Soft moaning came out, this wasn't even pleasurable. Ibuki really was a rough wild girl who began to take off her panties. Before she could react, Peko felt her legs move onto the other's shoulders, suddenly realizing what was happening. 

"M-Mikan... Mikan he- Aah..." She felt a strong lick, then a bunch of crazy licking atvher vulva. Ibuki really was crazy, holding onto Peko's butt tightly as she used her mouth to treat the other's private as a bowl of dessert. While calling for help, Peko noticed that Mikan was just staring at te two, not even saying a word. All she had was that blank, emotionless stare... and it scared the living hell out of Peko. 

"T-Thats it! Peko its time to make love!" Ibuki grabbed the other's wrists and pinned them to the floor roughly, their privates began to rub as the musician gave out loud moans. Really it felt disgusting, Peko felt too much liquids down there and that obnoxious moaning from Ibuki just annoyed her. Letting out another moan, Peko felt her neck being sucked on roughly by Ibuki, leaving a red hickey. Doing her best, she tried to break free.

Suddenly Peko felt a white flash of light hit her, a loud "whack" was heard. All the movement, all the moaning, everything stopped. In dead silence, Peko opened up her eyes, seeing the musician was laying next to her with blood covering her head. 

"I-Ibuki..?"

"BAAHAHAHAH!!" Immediately Peko scooted back, seeing the bloodied Ibuki crawling towards her before Mikan stepped in, blocking the swordswoman from Ibuki's path. Quickly she got her clothes and ram to the bathroom, Peko really didn't understand what was going on. While dressing and blocking the door, sounds of a struggle were heard. Once she was ready, Peko began to run out of the room, only catching a glimpse of the two fighting.

Once outside, Peko felt herself hit someone's chest, causing her to yelp due to the really freaky situation.

"Woah woah its me! Are you okay..?" Hajime was there luckily, only to see the shaken girl and not hear any of the fuss going on. 

"Lets go.. p-please..." For once, Peko was terrified.


	18. Nurse Gone Missing

Both Hajime and Peko were inside his room, just sitting together. Nagito was there too, just dead asleep on the floor due to the drugs Monokuma gave him. While Peko was shakened a bit, minutes passed before she calmed down. 

"So.. Ibuki took the aphrodisiacs while you got the sleeping pills... but what about Mikan? She attacked Ibuki but for what? Just to kill or to save you..?" Hajime sighed, rubbing his temples from this confusing question.

Peko just couldn't keep her eyes opened, she felt too tired to keep awake. Slowly she began to fall asleep, hitting Hajime's arm when she fell over. In honesty Hajime felt bad for Peko actually, to suffer because of Monokuma's stupid motive. Looking over her body for any marks or bruises, his eyes caught a red mark upon her neck. Growing angry at Ibuki, he wanted to march up and knock some sense into the girl but then again... Ibuki and everyone else was drugged. A few minutes had passed where Hajime held the girl closer to him, caressing her head as well as cuddling before he laid down with Peko resting on his chest, suddenly falling asleep afterwards.

Next morning had come around, a search for Mikan had been called on due to her abscence in the cafeteria this morning. Outside, Hajime was with Souda, Gundam, and Peko, calling out the nurse's name.

"Mikan! Mikan where are you!"

"Ultimate Nurse! Show yourself this instant!"

"Mikan! C'mon! We're all worried about you!"

The swordswoman wasn't yelling, but rather she was looking around the cottages for any clues the nurse could've left behind. Hearing a few slow footsteps from behind, Peko stood up from crouching to turn around, only to have a napkin wrap around her mouth. Sounds of struggle were muffled as her arm was helf behind her back. Peko was helpless at that point.

"..sssh... sssh... just relax.. I'll take care of you.." A sweet feminine tone whispered into Peko's ears, slowly she began to black oit before fainting.

 

About 30 minutes had passed before Peko woke up to the sensation of her body becoming cold. Slowly opening her eyes, Peko looked around only to see the bluish atmosphere of what appears to be a storage freezer. Realizing she was left only in her underwear and bra, her cheeks blushed til she found out her mouth had tape over it along with rope tying her hands behind her back and her ankles being tied together. Looking up, she noticed the white apron of a nurse standing before her, smiling ominously.

"Oh.. Peko I think you understand why you're tied up like this right? Its all for despair... first with you... then with Hajime.. then everyone... thats only if I become caught but then again... there's no hope for you left... goodbye Peko!" Mikan smiled and waved before closing the door on a murmuring Peko.

Hajime however felt himself walking to the hospital, of course Mikan should be there shlouldn't she? Walking inside the lobby he caught a glimpse of the nurse's purple hair down the hall. 

"M-Mikan!" His legs began to run towards her, turning the corner he saw no one at that hallway turn. Maybe he was getting hungry and hallucinated a bit? He couldn't tell, but he felt his body shake when sounda of moaning were heard. Following the noises for a couple of minutes, he heard the moaning beginning to sound softer. Quickly pressing is ear against the wall, he listened closely til the sound grew loudest at a metal door. Wrapping his hands around the handl, Hajime gave it a strong pull, opening the door let out a burst of cold air which made him shiver a bit, only to jump with fright when seeing Peko's shaking body laying on the cold ground.

"P-Peko.. Peko!" He ran towards her and quickly pulled her out of the freezer whereas he began to untie her and rub her sides to warm up the girl's freezing body.

"Peko.. what happened to you?" Hajime sounded worried, seeing the girl look up while shivering.

"C-C-Cold.... h-hot show-wer... n-now..." 

 

A few moments later, Hajime was in Peko's cottage sitting on her bed while waiting for the girl who was taking a hot shower to warm herself up. His mind kept replaying the events of Peko shaking in his arms, clutching the boy's shirt for warmth. It made him shiver.. with fear that he almost lossed Peko yet again. This was the third time that the girl was a victim of a murder, yet Hajime always stepped in to prevent that. He kept thinking to himself... how much longer can he keep Peko safe?


End file.
